


A Birthday Plan

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: Any birthday idea. </p><p>Phil helps Steve in his quest to prepare a grand feast for Thor's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Plan

Steve was riding shotgun with Coulson towards the warehouse, trying his best to not look as nervous as he felt. Agent Coulson — no, just Phil now — assured him it would be fine, and really no big deal, that he could get him in without any trouble and even help him get the things he needed. Steve stood tall as he followed to the only door open at the building. Phil flashed a card at the door and the man on guard nodded at the two of them.

"Welcome to CostCo, guys!" He beamed while handing Phil a booklet of coupons. Steve grabbed a cart at Phil’s direction, and the two started walking along the aisles. Phil glanced through the booklet as Steve pulled his list from his back pocket.

"Phil, I need food for Thor’s party, this seems to be an electronics store." Steve gestured to the over-sized televisions that dominated the view.

"Food’s in the back. They have you walk past all the fun things to tempt you." They turned a corner and Steve got a better view of just how large the store was. In fact, it seemed so much bigger on the inside that it had been on the outside.

Steve was amazed with the different selections available they walked past to get to the food section — there were mattresses, clothes, books, luggage, jewelry, even lawn furniture. When they finally got to their goal, Steve was shocked to see so much food available.

"Phil, look! They have whole sides of beef ribs!" Steve reached for a package, but when he saw the price, hesitated for a second. It was only when Phil pointed out the price per pound and how much he would actually need for a feast worthy of an Asgardian that Steve got over the sticker shock. He put three sides in the large cart without any strain.

As they walked around more, it became easier for Steve to select things, and he felt better that he wasn’t buying out all of something in order to get the quantity that he figured he needed. Along with the things he would prepare and multiple cases of wine, he picked out somethings already ready to eat that looked too tempting to pass up. When he was near the end of his list, the now two carts they had were practically overflowing and proved too heavy for Phil to push himself.

The last thing on the list was a cake. While Steve felt pretty confident that he could prepare the meat and side dishes, he was too nervous to make his first baking effort Thor’s cake, especially as this was the first birthday he celebrated on Earth. But looking at all of the plain sheet cakes available, Steve didn’t feel like any were fancy enough for his prince.

"Tell you what, if we get a few, we can cut them and stack them, then you can decorate them with some frosting. You’re artistic, Steve, and I’ll help. I make cakes for Clint all the time." Steve wrinkled his nose with a bemused smile.

"You do?"

"What?" Phil shrugged back. "It relaxes me, and he has a sweet tooth. It makes us both happy."

"It’s just really," Steve paused as he couldn’t come up with another word, "sweet."

"Oh, we’re adorable," Phil answered in his usual even, matter-of-fact tone. "Now, I think five cakes should cover it for the party."

When they checked out, Steve kept a brave face as the total kept getting higher and higher. He was rather proud of himself for handing over the cash without his hand shaking.

"Is this how much Tony has been spending to keep the food stocked at home?" Steve asked as Phil bought them each a Polish dog and a drink at the concession stand for the ride back to the Avengers’ Tower.

"He most likely is spending more," Phil answered. Then his inner-fan boy, the one that he kept in check so well these days, just about died as he firmly patted a choking Captain America on his back, saving his hero’s life from a bite of sausage.

That weekend, after almost a solid day of cooking with help from Clint and Phil, Steve had quite a celebratory feast complete with a gorgeous cake laid out. Thor’s closest friends on Earth were gathered, and when Tony brought the unsuspecting Asgardian to the grand dining room from their outing, the birthday boy was absolutely delighted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the room cheered, and Thor embraced Steve, knowing without a doubt this was his doing.

Clint leaned over to Phil, chuckling. “Well, ain’t that just really sweet?”


End file.
